


Panty Line

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [10]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: "I wear panties," Donghae says, and then pauses to glance up Hyukjae through his lashes, looking beautiful and serene and a fucking tease.





	Panty Line

"I wear panties," Donghae says, and then pauses to glance up Hyukjae through his lashes, looking beautiful and serene and a fucking tease.  
  
Hyukjae goes completely stills, his chopsticks stop mid way toward his mouth and it is through sheer force of will that Hyukjae didn't drop the pork bread back onto the bowel.  
  
"Occasionally, anyway," Donghae continues, unbothered and goes back to eating his food leaving Hyukjae to chokes on air because what the fuck.  
  
He calmly places the pork bread back on the bowel, the chopsticks to the side, and have a quiet panic right there. Panties, Donghae, and ohmygod, Hyukjae thinks hysterically. He didn't expect that bombshell this early in the morning.  
  
They been dating for three weeks now and it mostly been chaste kisses and holding hands because Donghae made him feel thirteen again, the awkwardness of youth and not knowing what to do and the hoping of not ruining anything in this new precious relationship taking bud for the first time.  
  
But panties! Hyukjae's mind inadvertently rears into the direction of cotton, lace and satin and imagining the feel of it against him as he grinds down on Donghae and is Donghae the type to wear simple print panties? Or maybe he likes the frilly string ones and Hyukjae's mind seriously didn't go there. He didn't think he was into having his boyfriend wearing panties but his dick twitching in response begs to differ. Goddamnit, he thinks and has to quickly get his bearings back before he does something stupid and begs Donghae to let him see his panties collection or something.     
  
"Oh," Hyukjae says keeping his voice steady and even, not quite sure if there's even an appropriate response to the non-sequitur. He doesn't how this morning talk of today's schedule jump to Donghae professing his deviant-panties-wearing ways. "That's nice," he finishes it stupidly and want to bang his head against the table and hopes it takes him out.  
  
"Just letting you know," Donghae says, an odd smile hangs on his face and Hyukjae suddenly feels like an ass. It's not about Hyukjae, this is Donghae telling him his secret and Hyukjae respond to that was, 'that's nice' couldn't have been more dumb or discouraging.  
  
He likes Donghae a lot okay, if Hyukjae was more sleep addle and possibly drunk off his ass he may even say loves Donghae a lot, but he's sober now and talking about his feelings is something Hyukjae take great length to avoid but Donghae is very important to him and Hyukjae never want him to feel belittle by anyone, particularly Hyukjae. He's going to fix this mess that he hurled the both of them into.  
  
Hyukjae wants to be polite and respects Donghae's hobby or whatever it is. He doesn't want to offend Donghae or make him uncomfortable and it certainly must have took a lot for him to reveal his secret to Hyukjae, so Hyukjae can't fuck this up anymore that he already had.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was stupid. I really wasn't freak by you, that was me fucking things up. I honestly don't care what kink you're into--I mean I do! I don't mind your panties kink at all and we can work with that, so please forgive me for being a total idiot," was what he was suppose to say but what came out was: "Are you wearing one now?" he asks in a frantic rush and as soon as the words came out, Hyukjae stares at Donghae's blank expression in horror and proceeds to die in shame.  
  
"Oh god, somebody kill me," Hyukjae moans and looks down at his lap for salvation and possibly for the answer to his induce madness.  
  
Donghae clears his throat and Hyukjae hears him calling his name, "Hyukjae."  
  
He looks up nervously, prepare himself for a tongue-lashing and maybe even breaking up with him (oh god please no, he couldn't handle it if he had fuck up that much), and Donghae is biting his lower lip and shit Hyukjae knows the habit quite well.  
  
Donghae's eyes gaze off to the side for a few seconds then he turns back to Hyukjae, eyes dark and the flush of his cheeks are soft pink as he asks,  "Want to find out?" Because if Hyukjae is bad then Donghae is the worst, a terrible person that lives to ruin Hyukjae's sanity.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic has no redeeming quality except it has donghae + panties which always = \o/ for me and writing Hyukjae’s inner freak outs is always my favorite. there a theme in some of my fics, i’m sure, where donghae does something ridiculous and hyukjae is like omg omg and then quickly accepts b/c it’s donghae and hyukjae is the best boyfriend ever. actually this was suppose to be in stiletto heels where they have a discussion about panties but it doesn’t fit :(( and i didn’t want to overload Hyukjae with all these revelations (in my head!canon hyukjae is totally into donghae’s panties... actually he’s into donghae’s everything haha) so it was cut and expanded enough to stand on it own here. so there ya have it.


End file.
